


Croissants.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Awkward af, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: ahh the good olds bakery aus, god bless them. Hope you liked it!





	Croissants.

“ Hey Cassie! That big boy you totally don't have a crush on is here again.” Castiel blushes, sending a glare that he hopes is threatening to his cousin Gabriel, he clearly fails, because all he gets as an answer are an amused smile and an eye-roll.

Gabriel owns a bakery and Castiel is working here for the summer, saving some money for next year at college. 

The man his cousin is talking about is Dean Winchester, he is the photographer of one of the city’s newspaper, and he has a little shop too. They met a couple weeks ago when Dean entered to buy a coffee and something to eat and he tried Cas’ croissants, he has been coming back to buy one of them everyday since then.

And, okay, maybe Cas has a bit of a crush on the man, but how couldn't he? He is handsome, funny and a little bit shy and clumsy. Cas tries to fix his hair and clothes before opening the door and going to attend Dean.

“Ask him out, Cassie!” Cas turns around, mortified.

“Gabe! Shut up, he is going to hear you.” he closes the door behind him and when Dean sees him he smiles, and Cas can't help but smile back, oh god he gots it bad.

“ Hello Dean.” 

“ Hey Cas.” They stare at each other, Cas forgetting he is supposed to ask  the customer what they want. “ You.” Dean starts, raising and lowering his hand a couple times. ”You have some flour on your face.” Cas feels a wave of embarrassment, before quickly wiping at his face.

“Well, believe me, flour is better that what I used to get on me when I worked as a babysitter last summer.” He mumbles. Dean laughs, head thrown back, Cas squints at him, confused, he doesn't understand what is so funny about getting baby poop and food on yourself.

“ Oh god, Cas.” He wipes his eyes and Cas smiles.

One of the customers waiting in the line that has formed behind Dean clears his throat. Cas blushes again.

“ What do you want today, Dean?” Dean suddenly looks back, to one of the tables. Cas does the same and sees three people staring back at them, observing. One of them is Sam, Dean’s brother, who studies at college too. The other two are also from the newspaper, Charlie and Benny. They are making a lot of gestures at Dean. Cas doesn't know it but Gabe’s head is peaking out of the door, watching the scene. Cas tries to focus, “ A coffee and a croissant?” 

“ No, Cas, I have something to tell you.” Cas waits for him to start. Dean takes a deep breath.He looks back again for a second before focusing his attention on Cas.” Look, they are here with me today because they are really tired of eating croissants, I hate them, not yours of course.” His speech keeps getting faster.” Like, I don’t like them in general, I like donuts more, oh god I’m rambling so much; look you were so cute when you told me you were the one who made the croissants and I wanted to talk to you again so I’ve been coming back for them and they,” he gestures to the table with his thumb,”are the ones that have been eating them, and they told me they are great but they don't want to see a croissant again, and they told me I should tell you. I’m sorry Cas, okay? I just wanted to work up the courage to ask you on a date. I-” he scratches the back of his neck. “ I really like you Cas.” Cas just looks at him, gaping, he wasn't waiting this confession, and Dean likes him! Oh god, Dean likes him.

“ Come on, Cassie, tell him how you feel.” His cousin whispers. He takes Dean’s hand, using a pen to note his phone number.

“I really like you too, Dean.” Dean smiles brightly. 

“I was thinking about going to the country this saturday to take some pics, maybe, we could go together.” Cas nods at least ten times.

They set their appointment and Dean turns around and leaves, some customers look angry for the waiting and others are smiling at him. He can hear cheering from the table and he has a silly smile on his face for the rest of the morning, one not even Gabriel’s jokes can make disappear. Well, it looks like Cas should learn how to make donuts, even if something tells him he isn’t going to need anything like that anymore to see Dean all he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh the good olds bakery aus, god bless them. Hope you liked it!


End file.
